In the Air tonight
Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (Vic trifft Barry, Phil Collins und Reni im Krankenhausflur. Reni sieht völlig verändert aus) * Reni Wassulmaier: Wie sehe ich aus, Schätzchen? * Victor Vance: Anders. * Reni: Fantastisch! Gerade habe ich Barry geraten, er soll sich Implantate zulegen. * Barry Mickelthwaite: Haha, scheiße-ha. * Victor: Toll. Hey Phil. Bist du bereit für das Konzert? Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen? * Phil Collins: Gut... glaube ich. Es sei denn, Barry hat noch ein paar Überraschungen parat. * Barry: Moment mal... hör auf, mir dauernd auf den Sack zu gehen. * Phil: Keine Sorge. Hör du auf, mein Leben zu riskieren, dann nerve ich dich auch nicht mehr. * Barry: Vic hat sich um diese Kleinigkeit gekümmert. Das ist Rock’n’Roll, mein Sohn, wir binden hier keine Blümchen zusammen. * Phil: Oh, halt die Klappe. Wir haben zu tun. Wir sehen uns beim Gig, Vic. Reni, es war echt ’n Erlebnis. Ich sorg dafür, dass Barry dich anruft. (Barry und Phil gehen) * Reni: Mein Schätzchen. Ich liebe euch. Vic, lässt du mich am Flughafen raus, wenn du zum Gig fährst? * Victor: Klar. Gehen wir. (unterwegs zum Flughafen) * Reni: Ich hab mir da unten ein paar Extra-Nähte machen lassen. Ich bin eine Jungfrau. Glänzend und neu. Du könntest der Erste sein. * Victor: Alter, halt bitte die Klappe. (ein Wagen mit schießenden Insassen kommt den beiden in die Quere) * Reni: Nicht schon wieder! (beim Terminal) * Victor: Du haust tatsächlich ab? * Reni: Ich hab keine Wahl. Diego wird für immer nach mir suchen. Wer mal was mit Reni gehabt hat, der ist süchtig. Außerdem bin ich mit der Werbebranche fertig. Sie ist moralisch bankrott. Ich geh nach Europa und greife im exotischen Pornofilm-Geschäft an. * Victor: Europäer stehen auf Frauen mit Riesenpranken und Bartstoppeln? * Reni: Natürlich. Wir sind anspruchsvoller als ihr Amerikaner, Schätzchen. Ich weiß, dass du mich willst, doch Reni muss jetzt gehen. Leb wohl, Schätzchen. Ich schick dir meine Filme. (Reni geht durch den Metalldetektor am Eingang) * Reni: Denk ganz oft an mich. (kurz darauf, im Stadion) * Barry: Wo warst du denn? Phil ist schon dran. Ich scheiß mir hier in die Hose. Giorgio wird bestimmt irgendwas versuchen. * Victor: Ganz locker bleiben. Ich geh runter und behalt alles im Auge. (nach dem „In the Air tonight“-Konzert) * Barry: Jetzt reicht’s. Ich werde Giorgio das Geld zurückzahlen. Wird ein Vermögen kosten. Weißt du, er will 60 Prozent Zinsen? Aber was soll ich machen? Ich muss an das Wohl des Jungen denken. (Phil Collins taucht auf) * Phil: Hi, Vic. Wie fandest du die Show? * Victor: Hammer. * Phil: Danke. Ist gut, dass du an mein Wohl denkst, Barry. Ich könnt ’ne Pause gebrauchen. * Barry: Nix da, weiter geht’s. Das Eisen schmieden, solange es heiß ist. Amerika liebt dich. * Phil: Aber ich wollte noch ’ne Woche im Hotel bleiben und an meiner Bräune arbeiten. * Barry: Du machst wohl Witze! Wir haben Arbeit. Ich hab einen Haufen Shows gebucht. Jede Menge Knete. * Phil: Und was ist mit meinem Wohl? * Barry: Vertrau mir. Du wirst es mir noch danken. Nur nicht theatralisch werden. * Phil: Theatralisch? In den letzten Tagen bin ich von einem Irren durch die Stadt gehetzt worden. (sie gehen) * Phil: Man hat auf mich geschossen und mich fast hochgejagt. * Barry: Siehst du? Das meine ich. Scheiß Promis. * Phil: Hey, Vic! Schon mal über einen Job im Management nachgedacht? * Barry: Moment mal, Junge. Ich bin dein Manager. * Phil: Klar, Miss Manager. Oder hat dich Reni so genannt? Du hättest dir falsche Titten machen sollen, wie Reni vorgeschlagen hat. Die würden gut zu der echten Titte passen, die auf deinem Hals hockt. Mission miniatur|Ein Saboteur Bring Reni zum Escobar International Airport. Unterwegs werden wieder schießende Gegner aufkreuzen, aber versuch sich weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Du kannst natürlich auch einfach den Rettungshubschrauber nehmen, der an der Westseite des Ocean View Hospital steht. Hast du Reni abgesetzt, musst du zum Hyman Memorial Stadium, Downtown. Es herrschen strenge Sicherheitsvorschriften: Du musst sämtliche Waffen am Eingang zurücklassen. Drinnen geht es heiß her: Phil Collins’ Konzert beginnt jeden Moment und dir fällt auf, dass sich irgendwelche Dunkelmänner auf der über der Bühne aufgehängten Lichttraverse befinden. Giorgios Männer haben einen Sabotageakt vor und wollen die gesamte Scheinwerferanlage auf Collins und seine Band runterstürzen lassen, indem sie die Stahlseile durchsägen (es liegt heut’ Nacht also wirklich „was“ in der Luft)! Halt sie auf, indem du sie fertigmachst. Da du entwaffnet wurdest, bleiben dir diesmal nur deine Fäuste. Halte dich am besten immer in der Mitte der Laufflächen auf, um überall schnell hinzugelangen und erledige die Typen mit den Sägen möglichst rasch. Nachdem du einen ersten Angriff abgewehrt hast, beginnt Phil Collins mit seiner Performance. Nach kurzer Zeit greift ein zweiter Trupp an. Mach erneut alle Kerle platt und hör dir danach in aller Ruhe den Rest vom Song an... Komischerweise basieren die Männer auf der Lichttraverse, die die Scheinwerferanlage auf Phil stürzen lassen wollen, auf Gangmitglieder des Mendez-Kartells anstatt auf Giorgios Männer. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Standhalt-Balken der Lichttraverse auf null ist. Mitteilung Neues kaufbares Objekt am Stadion verfügbar. Du kannst dir nun jederzeit für 6.000 Dollar ein Ticket für das Phil-Collins-Konzert kaufen und dir die Show erneut anschauen. Während du das Konzert erneut anschaust, wirst du feststellen, dass Vic neben der Bühne steht (von vorne aus gesehen im Osten). Man kann ihn auch steuern, allerdings dreht er sich nur in die angewiesene Richtung, man kann also nicht weglaufen. Waffen kannst du auch nicht einsetzen, da sie dir ja abgenommen wurden... „In the Air tonight“-Performance 425px Pager-Mitteilungen * Louise: Es wird Zeit für ein richtiges Date, Mr... du bist bestimmt bei Lance, wie immer. Ich seh dich da. :-x Fortsetzung Lance Vance’ → Light my Pyre Vice-City-Stories-Missionsübersicht Kategorie:Vice-City-Stories-Missionen Kategorie:Reni-Wassulmaier-Missionen